yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Main Characters
These characters are the most important people to Yandere Simulator's plot. Some of the main characters are not implemented yet. Yandere-chan :Main Article: Yandere-chan Yandere-chan is the "protagonist" of Yandere Simulator and the character that the player controls throughout Story Mode and Super Yandere 64. It is the player's job to get rid of Yandere-chan's rival before the Friday of that week for ten weeks, otherwise the rival will confess to Senpai and trigger a Heartbroken ending. It is implied that Yandere-chan will be able to sabotage Senpai's life after he gets in a relationship. Senpai :Main Article: Senpai Senpai is the character Yandere-chan is obsessed with. If Yandere-chan can successfully eliminate all rivals in the game, then she will be able to confess her feelings to Senpai. If the player fails to eliminate Yandere-chan's current rival that week, the rival will confess her feelings and Senpai will accept, leaving Yandere-chan heartbroken. Info-chan :Main Article: Info-chan Info-chan is one of the key characters in Yandere Simulator, being Yandere-chan's main source of help and information. The player can send her a picture of a person's face to get information about them. This feature doesn't currently work on anyone with an incomplete AI. By sending her panty shots, Yandere-chan can ask Panty Shot Favors from her as well. Ryoba Aishi :Main Article: Yandere-chan's Mother The mother of Yandere-chan, she will be the main character of 1980s Mode and is a yandere. Yandere-chan's Father :Main Article: ''Yandere-chan's Father Yandere-chan's father and Ryoba's husband. In 1980 Mode he is Ryoba's senpai. The Basement Tapes explain part of his backstory. Rivals :''Main Article: Rivals Every week during the 10 weeks in the game, a new female student will fall in love with Senpai and become Yandere-chan's rival. It is Yandere-chan's duty to eliminate the rival before Friday of the current week. There will be one rival per week.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/669353542453342208 If she fails to do so, her rival will confess her love to Senpai and the player will recieve a Game Over. Rivals have not been fully implemented yet, but when they are, the first girl planned to rival for Senpai's affections is Osana Najimi.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661279626191200256 The two placeholders for testing rivals are Kokona Haruka and Rival-chan. Rival-chan near a tree.png|Rival-chan. Kokona_Haruka_5th_Profile_Picture.png|Kokona Haruka. CSNEAAUUAAAIxxz.png|Osana Najimi. CookingClubPresident.png|Cooking Club President. Drama_Club_President.png|Drama Club President. SwimCaptainOutline.jpg|Swim Team Captain. Oka2.png|Oka Ruto. RivalNurse.png|Substitute Nurse. SubstituteOutline.jpg|Substitute Teacher. DelinquentRival.png|Delinquent Rival. CU4ry7gUkAQoHST.jpg|Senpai's Sister. StudentCounsilPresidentRivalOutline.png|Student Council President. Beldere-chan :Main Article: Beldere-chan The main protagonist of Yanvania: Senpai of the Night. She is a student of Akademi Institute that must defeat zombies, an undead mini boss, and finally Dracula-chan. She eventually wins in the end. Dracula-chan :''Main Article: Dracula-chan The main antagonist of Yanvania: Senpai of the Night. She is a succubus that appears every 100 years to steal the hearts of men. She is eventually defeated by Beldere-chan. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Students Category:Female Students Category:Females Category:Males Category:Interactable Category:Akademi High Students Category:Rivals Category:Killable Category:Unprogrammed Category:Unkillable Category:Devoted (Persona) Category:Playable Characters Category:Customizable Category:Evil (Persona) Category:Uninteractable Category:Cooking (Club) Category:Hero (Persona) Category:Drama (Club) Category:Loner (Persona) Category:Clingy/Damsel (Persona) Category:Student Council (Club) Category:Faculty (Club) Category:Strict (Persona) Category:1980's Characters Category:Former Students Category:Adults Category:Aishi Family Category:Club Leader